Weddings: Jily
by HarryPotter4Ever-celia
Summary: One-shot of wedding of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter, first in a series of wedding one-shots I plan to do this summer for Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Hunger Games, and Disney. Review or PM to request ships, but read the rules in my A/N first. K plus because it's marriage.


_**A/N: So I'm planning to start these wedding stories, but I'll do them each as one-shots instead of chapters so I can make individual pictures. I'm starting with Jily (James Potter and Lily Evans Potter) because they are easy and a canon Harry Potter couple. Please suggest any ships you'd want to see, and I'll try my best to do their wedding. Right now I am only doing it for Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus (no Trials of Apollo spoilers please), and Disney films. So here goes.**_

* * *

Wedding: James Potter and Lily Potter (nee Evans)

Bridesmaids: Marlene McKinnon, Alice Longbottom

Best man: Sirius Black

Groomsmen: Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin

* * *

Lily searched the room hurriedly. There were two people missing, and she couldn't help feeling sad. Of course she hadn't actually expected Severus Snape to turn up, but her own sister….

"Lily, what's up?" The sound of her bridesmaid Alice Longbottom startled her. "You should be getting ready."

Lily was impressed. Of course, she had seen Alice and Marlene when they tried their dresses on, but now, Alice was stunning. The deep red dresses had been absolutely perfect with both of them, and as it was late spring, they were very comfortable. Alice and Marlene had each picked out different jewelry, but there was definitely a theme going on.

"Wow. You look amazing."

"Haha, thanks. You do too, Lils." She turned serious. "Look, you're not still expecting Snape to turn up, are you? Because, Lils, he would be here by now. Come back with us, and we'll get you all dolled up.

Back in the dressing rooms, Marlene McKinnon, the second bridesmaid, and Nymphadora Tonks, the flower girl, were looking remarkable as well. Lily's light violet dress was waiting for her to put on, but she didn't know if she could go on without Petunia there.

She couldn't remember when she and her sister fell out, but somehow, James Potter infuriated her. Severus Snape, apparently, she could live with, but James was another matter. She remembered their last argument, where Vernon Dursley had threatened James that if he ever came near their house again, he'd run him over with his new company car. Thinking about that made tears sparkle in her eyes.

"It's Petunia. I thought she'd come! She is my sister, after all."

Marlene put her arm around her. "Well, she didn't even _invite_ you to hers, Lils. You _know_ you're better than that."

"Not helping," Alice muttered pointedly, glancing at Nymphadora. "Dora, I told you to wear a _normal_ hairstyle."

"The style _is_ normal," the six year old protested. "See, it's braided and everything."

"Yes, but it's _pink_."

Despite her feelings about Petunia, Lily laughed. "Ali, her hair's fine. Let Marlene take a look at yours, though, it could use a bit more Sleekeazy's."

"Fine," Alice grumbled. "It's _your_ wedding."

Lily rolled her eyes. Her girlfriends could be very particular sometimes. She pulled the curtain and put on her dress. She looked so graceful in the mirror, and she hoped she could keep it together during the wedding.

* * *

In the other dressing room, James was getting nervous. "Is my suit okay?" He asked repeatedly. "Does Bill Weasley have the rings?"

"I gave them to him, Prongs, oh my gods! Will you stop worrying?" Remus snapped. Usually the calm one, he was still shaken from a bad moon the week earlier. "Sorry, Prongs, but you're setting my hair on edge."

Sirius howled with laughter. "Setting….setting your hair….oh good one, Remus."

"Shut up."

"Is Lily okay?" James asked. "I know it was a bit of a blow for her when Petunia didn't respond. And okay, fine, Severus too."

He glared at Sirius. "Sorry. He's just a git. And it would have saved a lot of trouble."

Peter looked up from where he was helping Bill get his suit on. "But you didn't do it, because Lily cares about him. You made…." his hand shook…."you made the right choice."

"What's wrong with your hand?" Remus asked politely. He was a little more cautious around Peter than the others seemed to be, but he didn't really know why.

"Just….just nervous about the wedding, of course."

"Moony, stop bothering him," James told Remus. "I'm glad he's nervous, I'm not alone."

James smiled, gathering up his suit.

* * *

When Lily put on the dress, she got a surprise. "Who added the lilies?" She called. The girls giggled.

"It was Dorrie's idea," Marlene said. "She wanted Lilies for Lily. Check out your tiara."

Lily stepped out, and the girls oohed and aahed. Nymphadora pouted. "Don't call me Dorrie!" She protested.

The tiara, which Lily hadn't been allowed to see until today, was adorned in white lilies. She sighed. "Thanks so much, guys!"

"Come on, Vincent's waiting," Marlene sighed. "Ah, a wedding. To have a father like Vincent….Frank will be that kind of father to your son, Alice, and Sirius to mine."

"And let's not forget about who the wedding is for," Alice tittered.

They all laughed. Frank and Alice had been married for a few months, and Sirius and Marlene were taking it slowly, but at nineteen years old, James and Lily thought the time was right.

Dumbledore would be performing the marriage, as was custom; a high member of the Wizengamot always performed the ceremony. James and Lily had been thrilled to find out their former headmaster would be the one marrying them. Alice and Frank hadn't been so lucky, and they'd gotten a cranky old ministry witch who had disapproved of Alice's hair. Lily remembered the fight that had ensued in the dressing room. It wasn't pretty.

* * *

James saw Lily scan the crowd one more time as Vincent Evans walked her up the aisle. She looked distraught when she didn't see Petunia anywhere. James Potter had never had any siblings, and his parents Fleamont and Euphemia had been the ones to pay for the wedding, so of course they were there. He couldn't imagine what she could be going through. The orchestra was playing, "Here Comes the Bride," but James thought Lily wasn't feeling it.

He would have been right. Vincent scanned the crowd as well, even as he was walking up the aisle with Lily. They saw Daisy Evans, as well as many other familiar faces, both Muggle and magical. Hagrid winked at Lily and Andromeda Tonks smiled brightly, but none of them knew that Lily was still looking for Petunia. Molly and Arthur Weasley sat with their younger son, Charlie, in between them, leaving a space for Bill. They had two empty seats behind them, to signify Molly's brothers, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, who had died at the hands of Death Eaters. Lily and James had known the Prewetts well, in fact even better than the Weasleys, as they had worked together with them in the Order of the Phoenix. The Weasleys, with two young boys to take care of, they hadn't joined the Order, seeing it as too dangerous with William and Charles to take care of.

And Lily was crying. Not so that anyone would notice, but tears slid down her face.

The ceremony seemed to take forever. Lily felt betrayed by her sister, as well as totally nervous. She knew what Alice and Marlene would have told her, that she wasn't going to let her absent sister ruin the potentially happiest day of her life. And they were right, but at the same time, it was her _sister_.

When they had been little girls, they had always played wedding, using their Teddy bears as husbands. And then Vernon and Petunia had gotten married, and her parents had pleaded to with her older sister to invite her, but Petunia had been firm. She didn't want "Lily and her freak boyfriend ruining the party." Lily had told her parents she didn't even want to go, if Petunia was going to be like that. She had stayed away and gone to a movie with James, Sirius, and Marlene instead.

Finally, Dumbledore had them say their wedding vows after Bill had delivered the rings. "James Stanley Potter, do you take Lily Julia Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

James didn't hesitate for a second. "I do."

"And do you, Lily Julia Evans, take James Stanley Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Lily gave one last glance at the audience. She really wished her sister could be there, even with everything that had come between them.

James finally realized her sadness. "Lily," he whispered, "we could call this off, try again another day. I mean, if, you know….Petunia."

And that's when Lily Evans knew she loved James Potter more than anything else in the world.

"I do!" She exclaimed fully. "I'm so much more than in love with James Stanley Potter! I want to have him as mine and never let him go! Til death do us part!"

The crowd cheered. "Jily! Jily! Jily!" Sirius started, and soon everyone had, somewhat reluctantly, taken up the cheer.

* * *

Just over two years later, as she held a tiny baby boy who looked just like his father but had his mother's eyes, Petunia Victoria Dursley really regretted not attending that wedding.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So what did you think? Did I do my first Wedding well? I really hope so, although it's probably pretty crap compared to**_ _ **Daughters of Darkness**_ **.** _**I felt like I had to throw in some Lily and Petunia animosity since it is canon that Petunia didn't invite Lily to her wedding and didn't go to Lily's. I hope you liked it.**_

 _ **Please nominate ships for me to add to this series. I'll probably only keep this up for the summer, but that's still time for me to do a lot. I will try any ship you give me, canon or not, gay or straight, etc, as long as it's not within a family (Ginny*George, Katniss*Prim, etc-gods can break these rules occasionally.) Also, please only Disney, Harry Potter, Hunger Games, and Percy Jackson for now. I'll let you know if I add to this list. NO TRIALS OF APOLLO SPOILERS PLEASE!**_


End file.
